madagascarfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Die Pinguine aus Madagascar (der Film)
Begeisterung! Von dem Film, den ich in 3D gesehen habe, bin ich als Pinguin-Serien-Fan schlicht begeistert! Endlich ein Kinofilm nur mit unseren Helden! Vor allem die wie üblich sehr schwarzhumorigen Szenen gefallen mir. Und natürlich die entstellten Kreaturen, die der Bösewicht aus den drei gefangenen Pinguinen macht. Auch die herrlichen Anspielungen auf diverse Serien-Helden und -Handlungen sind nicht ohne. Ich werde sicher nochmal reingehen! Etwas verwundert war ich, daß Kowalski eine neue "Flamme" hat. Paßt zwar gut in die Handlung, aber was ist mit Doris? Klasse ist auch der Bösewicht und seine Krakenarmee! Vor allem schön, daß nicht andere Bösewichte aus der Serie Pate gestanden haben, sondern hier wirklich etwas ganz Neues erfunden wurde. Großes Lob an Dreamworks! Ganz toll, daß auch hier wieder die Fanta4 synchronisieren! Es wäre sonst doch arg fremd geworden, wenn man die Serie bereits so gut kennt. Wie gefällt er Euch? Und kann mir jemand das mit dem pinkfarbenen U-Boot erklären? Irgendwie ist mir, als gäbe es einen Spielfilm mit einem pinkfarbenen U-Boot.... Gehirnzelle (Diskussion) 23:56, 9. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :Ich fand den Film auch klasse. Allerdings spielt die Geschichte wohl schon einige Zeit nach dem Aufenthalt der Pinguine im Central Park Zoo, daher kann es sein, dass Kowalski und Doris wieder auseinander sind, denn so richtig heiß geliebt hat die Delfindame das Erfindergenie ja nie. Was die Fanta4 betrifft, bin ich anderer Meinung. Man hat sich jetzt so an die Sprecher der Serie gewöhnt und sie haben auch in den beiden ersten Trailern gesprochen, und dann nimmt man doch die Fanta4. Tut dem Spass keinen Abbruch, aber ich finde doch die Stimmen von Kowalski und Private passen in der Serie besser. Komisch ist halt auch, dass es in der Serie im Zoo keine Krake namens Dave gab, auch das ist etwas inkonsistent. :Herrlich sind allerdings der schräge Humor, die Verfolgungsjagden (besonders die in Venedig) und das Improvisieren der Pinguine, als der Plan von Nordwind zunächst scheitert, Dave festzunehmen. Die Gruppe ist halt ein richtig eingespieltes Team, da reichen ein paar wenige Worte, bei Nordwind dagegen steht man ohne Technik ziemlich verloren da. Dennoch hat man auch hier gesehen: Einzeln sind sie gut, zusammen aber noch besser. :Was mir allerdings nicht klar wurde: Besteht Nordwind nur Geheimsache und seinem Team oder gibt es da noch mehr? Wird nicht richtig klar. :Wikianer2013 (Diskussion) 21:59, 14. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Extrem super Film ! Ich war vom Film aufjedenfall überzeugt! Es war genau das was ich mir erhofft habe. Die Figuren haben ihre Charaktereigenschaften aus der Serie behalten und der Humor und die Handlung war ebenfalls im Sinne der Serie. Dennoch war es etwas besonderes was man in der Serie noch nie gesehen hat. Das wirklich einzige was mich ein bisschen gestört hat war die Arroganz von Nordwind. Wenn sie die Pinguine schon von Anfang an ihre Arbeit machen lassen hätten und sie als gleichwertige Agenten akzeptierten dann hätten sie Dave schon früher schnappen können! Aber der Film war wirklich ein Hammer und ich kann jeden nur empfählen dass man sich dieses tollen Animationsfilm ansieht Nordwinds Arroganz Och, ich fand die Arroganz lustig. Nordwind sind eben die Superprofis. Die dürfen schon auch mal arrogant sein. Das macht es doch um so lustiger, wenn sie hinterher komplett scheitern, während die Pinguine am Ende den Bösewicht besiegen und die wirklichen Helden sind. Ich schaue mir den Film jedenfalls in den nächsten Tagen nochmal an! Natürlich in 3D! Persönlichkeit der Pinguine "Man merkt, dass die Pinguine ihre Persönlichkeit aus der Serie teilweise verloren haben (Skipper: weniger paranoid, Kowalski: übertreibt nicht mit der Wissenschaft, Rico: weniger durchgeknallt und Private: weniger knuddelig." :Sehr spekulativ. Diese Eigenschaften werden im Film zwar nicht so betont wie in der Serie, das ist aber kein Beweis dafür, dass sie nicht mehr vorhanden sind. Zudem wird gerade Privates Niedlichkeit/Knuddeligkeit zum Retter der mutierten Pinguine und so besonders herausgestellt. Der Text wird daher entfernt. Wikianer2013 (Diskussion) 08:15, 19. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Vergleich mit A-Team - Wenn man die Pinguine mit dem A-Team vergleicht, entspricht Skipper am ehesten dem Anführer, Col. John "Hannibal" Smith. - Beim A-Team-Vergleich enspricht er am ehesten Face. - Rico entspricht beim A-Team-Vergleich am ehesten Murdock (er ist mindestens genauso verrückt) und B. A. (Sturheit, Treue und Reizbarkeit). - Private wirkt, wenn man die Pinguine mit dem A-Team vergleicht, am stärksten Face (beide sind sehr naiv). :Was soll das bitte? Kommt als nächstes der Vergleich mit "Avengers" oder den "Guadians of the Galaxy"? Das A-Team oder sonst eine andere Heldentruppe, die nichts mit dem Film zu tun hat, hat hier nichts zu suchen! Daher wird der Text entfernt. Informationen über die Pinguin-Gruppe und Nordwind Weil viele Informationen schon auf den Artikelseiten genannt werden und somit doppelt vorhanden sind, habe ich die Texte stark gekürzt und nur das übrig gelassen, das sich direkt auf den Film bezieht. Wikianer2013 (Diskussion) 19:39, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Geheimsache = Marco? Mir ist nicht bekannt, dass der Anführer von Nordwind irgendwo "Marco" genannt wird. Auch auf imdb.com oder im Dreamworks-Wiki habe ich nichts darüber gefunden. Bitte irgendwie belegen und die Quelle dafür nennen. Wikianer2013 (Diskussion) 19:57, 6. Aug. 2016 (UTC)